memento_of_kalifandomcom-20200213-history
Ellen
Ellen is the protagonist of Memento of Kali. She is a Kalista who wakes up alone in a cave in the Northern Ant Colony. Upon waking up, Ellen has no memories other than the phrase: ''"Bodyguard. Ellen. Assassin. 28. The World has Ended" ''Ellen's Memento. Her Wakening Site is the Dead Mesa, a chamber in the Ant Colony, where she is trapped with Lamelie and the corpse of an unknown Kalista. Like most Kalistas, Ellen is a Glimpser, meaning that as her power grows she remembers pieces of her past. Personality Ellen is shown to be short-tempered and strong-willed, and prefers to act quickly when opportunities present. She's the only character so far to be able to forcefully break through the hypnotic effect of the Fear Crystal, as well as proactively knocking herself out when she recognized she was too weak to resist its effects. When stalled, Ellen immediately resorts to giving an ultimatum, which she is eager to prove that it's not a bluff Ellen attacks the Fear CrystalEllen attacks Aisaiya.. Ellen has an inquisitive personality. She's very suspicious of people and of being duped, not being afraid to call people out on their schemes as soon as she notices them Ellen calls out on Lamelie's trade.. She's also the only one who calls out for the Disappearing Texts. In addition to this, Ellen believes that Kalistas are "bad news" Ellen meets Yuga-Clarice.. Despite this Ellen believes in being loyal to those who have proven themselves to her Ellen acknowledges Lamelie's importance, and instinctively is protective of Yuga-Clarice, whom she sees as a "younger sister" . Previous Life Ellen is said to come from the Scar Fault by the Chief Unit 4, where she was the bodyguard to a singer called Malu, with whom she worked together doing jobs as assassins. Ellen believes that at some point she must have received formal training in the Scar Fault to be a guard or a cop. Ellen remembers in a Glimpse being stolen Eons valuable enough to pay for their moving out of Scar Fault Glimpse - Boltproof. Despite this, at some point both Ellen and Malu managed to leave Scar Fault and join the Kenvlarian Army together Glimpse - Berserker. She has a Glimpse where they're both tasked with the mission to rescue a Kalista named Turina in enemy territory. It is implied that she succeeds Delve - Gossip and thus becomes a hero of the Kenvlarian Empire, being granted command of a Special Kalista Unit focused on retrieval called Unit 4 where she meets Nasha-Meriane, Yuga-Clarice, Zajag Omm, The Senser and the Unknown Unit 4 Member. She then states that the previous Unit 4 went MIA, but that they'd now have to carry their past mission in the East Vast. Connections Ellen is currently in a party with Gabriela and Lamelie. She seems to be trusting of Yuga-Clarice. It is implied that she chose Zajag Omm in the past for Unit 4 in the hopes that he'd mentor her in controlling her Berserker trance. Ellen seems to have a special care for Malu, and is always asking for her or for clues that would lead to her. Physical Appearance Ellen has light brown hair, predominantly-brown hazel eyes and white skin. She is 1.75m / 5'9 tall and according to her memento she is 28 years old. She's described by Gabriela as "too skinny" Ellen visits Gabriela at the Hospital., although that is shown to be different in the Boltproof Glimpse . Ellen's hands and arms are filled with scars that do not regenerate. Ellen looks at her scars Equipment Ellen favors using blunt one-handed weapons and has thus far only seen wearing a dagger shaped out of amber, a club in her glimpses and in present time a skeleton's femur. For defense she favors using body armor that can be hidden underneath her jacket or suit. both in the past and in the present, Ellen is seen wearing a black suit, black pants and black shoes, although recently she decided to go colorful for a change. Choosing a new attire. Abilities Ellen has shown to be able to draw traits and skills from the Enforcer, Rogue and Berserker classes. As someone involved with "doing jobs" as an assassin, she's had more than one opportunity to remember preparing poisons (including that being a possible memento). Although Ellen is primarily a melee combatant, she's shown both in the past and present Ellen tosses her club at Aisaiya. to have exceptional aiming when throwing weapons from a distance, as well as tracking elaborate movements from the Shadow Dancer with Magic. Ellen's Berserking allows her to temporarily bypass altered mental states at the cost of losing control of her actions. This allowed her to break through the Fear Crystal. Ellen's Kali is stiff and unable to expand very further - as such she is a poor Senser. Ellen's Kali resonates with the Fire Element. Ellen is seemingly one of the few Kalistas fully aware of her own name, as others such as Yuga-Clarice claim to be unable to recall even other people's names during their Glimpses. References